pasty_dla_pgfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lillian Vandown
Brązowe, długie włosy opadały na oczy wysokiej i utalentowanej dziewczyny. Łzy leciały po jej bladych policzkach, a jej ciemne, wąskie usta drżały. Podniosła się i otrzepała z piasku, po czym zacisnęła ręce w pięści i z całej swej siły uderzyła swojego kolegę w twarz. On podniósł się i powoli szedł w stronę dziewczyny z kwaśną miną. Ona zaśmiała się, by choć trochę ukryć swój strach. W pewnym momencie jej strach przewyższył gniew. Rzuciła chłopakowi psychopatyczne spojrzenie, aby zaraz po tym powalić go na ziemię. Ostatni raz uderzyła go z resztek sił, po czym wstała i uciekła. Uciekając, słyszała płacz swojego dawnego przyjaciela, Maksa, oraz krzyki jego dziewczyny Ali. Ta dwójka chodziła z nią do klasy. Choć mieli tylko jedenaście lat, byli zdolni do wielu rzeczy. Pisali ze sobą po nocach, obrażali innych i tym podobne. Ta dziewczyna miała na imię Liliana. Chciała, aby wszystko potoczyło się inaczej. Ona tylko chciała, żeby dali jej spokój. Zawsze inne dzieci wytykały ją palcami i krzyczały "Psychopatka!" albo "Lecz się!". Ona nie zwracała na to uwagi. W tej sytuacji musiała. Przyzwyczajała się do tego. Powoli zaczynało się jej to podobać. Na portalach społecznościowych lubiła nazywać się fałszywym imieniem "Lillian Vandown"''. ''Wymyśliła to imię pewnej nocy, gdy zastanawiała się nad celem istnienia gwiazd. Wyobraziła sobie, że jedna z nich to właśnie ona. Była marzycielką. Zawsze rozważała to, co robi. Jednak pewnego dnia wszystko się zawaliło. Jej matka nazwała jej pasje bezużyteczną, a jej rysunki śmieciami. Tego dnia wzięła do ręki swój łuk i pobiegła do lasu się wyżyć. Mogła tylko na głupich drzewach. Najchętniej zastrzeliłaby swoją matkę. Tak, Liliana miała zaburzenia psychiczne. Chodziła do szkolnej pedagog, jednak to nie pomagało. Zaczynała rysować coraz gorsze i bardziej przerażające rysunki. Na jednym była dziewczyna, cała pocięta, na drugim chłopak bez głowy i inne ohydztwa. Na każdym jednak widniała broń i podpis Liliany. Miała ona duże wymagania wobec samej siebie. Miała pluszowego misia o imieniu Lulu i wymyśloną przyjaciółkę o imieniu Lynn. Lynn miała jedno oko czerwone, a drugie niebieskie oraz nosiła strój pajacyka w kolorach krwistej czerwieni oraz głębokiej czerni. Miała brązowo-czarne włosy sięgające do pasa. Liliana kochała swoich przyjaciół (Lulu to chłopiec). Uwielbiała z nimi rozmawiać, jednak gdy to robiła, nie mogła dopuścić, aby rodzice to usłyszeli. Jednak pewnej nocy, gdy rozmawiała z Lulu, jej ojciec usłyszał to i po kilku dniach czekania była już wysłana do psychologa. Jej psycholog nazywała się Edyta i, w przeciwieństwie do Lilianny, była bardzo otyłą kobietą. Wypytywała o dziwne rzeczy całymi godzinami. W końcu nadeszły wakacje! Co to znaczy? Jej rodzice zabierają ją do Londynu na cały tydzień. Bardzo chciała zwiedzić różne zabytki tego pięknego miasta. Jej rodzice właśnie załatwiali wszystkie sprawy dotyczące lotu, gdy Liliana podziwiała samolot. "To będzie mój pierwszy lot" myślała. Jednak po około dziesięciu minutach w samolocie, zasnęła. Obudziła się, gdy maszyna wystartowała. Podziwiała wszystkie widoki dokładnie i z zachwytem. Po locie przywitała się grzecznie z jej ciocią, która nazywała się Agnieszka. Już trzeciego dnia mocno nastraszyła jej rodziców wiadomość o morderstwie kobiety z domu naprzeciwko. Matka Liliany szybko pobiegła do jej tymczasowego pokoju, żeby ostrzec ją. To co zobaczyła, zmroziło jej krew w żyłach. Na ścianie wyryty był napis "Don't you dare forget the sun child". Samej Liliany nie było w pokoju. Nagle na głowę jej rodzicielki spadła samotna kropla cieczy. Gdy spojrzała w górę, krzyknęła. To była krew, ale nie Liliany. Po zbadaniu otoczenia można było znaleźć głowę sąsiadki przyklejoną taśmą do sufitu. Krew układała się w napis "Lillian Vandown".